The Wayne Children
by redtabpratt
Summary: Fem robin is kurt's baby sister
1. chapter 1

A/N I don't own xmen or/and young justice For Your Information female robin meaning Richard is Rachael, Biological Daughter of Bruce Wayne/Batman and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Kurt is adopted by Bruce Wayne, Xmen meet Kurt's adopted family { English translation } Rachael is six

Noone's pov

Rachael was downstairs waiting for Kurt to come home for a few days, Bruce was in his study working, and Alfred was in the kitchen making lunch, when the BlackBird landed on the grass and Kurt stepped out while the other X-Men talked. When Kurt stepped in and was hug by his baby sister, he said "Du bist immer noch Miniatur." {you're still miniature} "Tatăl tătic Kurt sa întors!"{Daddy Daddy Kurt is back} Bruce walked down the stairs and hugged his children "Dad I hope you don't mind that I have some X-Men with." Bruce look around "Kurt where are they I don't mind though I would like to meet them." "Follow me than." The X-Men were on the grass next to BlackBird "X-Men meet my adopted little sister Rachael and my adopted father Bruce, Rachael, Bruce meet my biological sister Rogue, my girlfriend Kitty, Professor X, Scott and his wife Jean, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Gambit , and Jubilee." "Hi" "Hi" "Hi" "Hi" "Hi" "Hi" "Hi" "Hi" "Hi" "Hi" "Hi" "Hi"

A/N I know but please rr


	2. Chapter Two

AN Disclaim still DON'T own Young Justice or/and xmen three pov[ a/n in story ] {still translation to English}

"Kurt I like her hair." Rachael stated pointing to her sister [I guess they would count as sisters.] "Thank you Rachael." thanked Rogue. Alfred choose to appear that moment and took a picture of the Wayne children "Großvater Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen." {Grandfather It's great to see you again.} "Είναι ωραίο να σε βλέπω και εγώ." {It's nice to see you too.} "Ladies and gentlemen, lunch is served." The X-Men and Waynes went inside to eat lunch. Gambit brought up the fact if Rogue and Rachael have the same brother does that make them sisters. [p.s. it does or at least in my eyes.] When it was time for Rachael about twenty minutes after lunch she asked "Daddy Daddy can Professor X tuck me in bed please?" "I need to talk with after though okay?" "Ναί." {yes.} When Rachael was asleep in bed with her stuffed animals.

A/N Sorry about the cliff hanger.


	3. Pack day

AN Disclaim still DON'T own Young Justice or/and xmen three pov[ a/n in story ] {still translation to English}

The next day after breakfeast, Kurt said "Papa can I take Racheal on a walk?" "Yes son you may." Kurt and Racheal left , Bruce asked Professer X "Would it be okay if Racheal learned how to use her powers at your school for gifted childen, Professer?" "Yes, but she will need to get packed." Just then Kurt and Racheal came with stuff animals "Tati, Kurt said he would play with me." "Racheal you need to pack." "Why?" "You'll be with your silblings for sometime, learning to control your powers." "Kurt come and help me pack." That night they told the rest. Professer X said "We leave for school tomarow.

A/N sorry


	4. Till the next story

A/N Disclaimer : Still DON'T own Young Justice or/and xmen three pov[ a/n in story ] {still translation to English}

In the blackbird, Rachael was sitting next to Logan who was across from Rogue and Gambit, who was behind Kurt and Kitty who was across from Storm and Junbliee, who was behind Hank and Professor X, while Scott and Jean pilot the blackbird."Logan what's that?" "That's the school Rachael." "Fasten your seatbelts we're going to land." Once they landed and most unbuckled, Kurt got up and unbuckled Rachael who still had her backpack on. They got the luggage into their rooms, Rachael's new room had two twin bunk beds, the farthest from the door and on the bottom was the one she liked the most. Rachael had no roommates, but she didn't care and after she finished decorating, she called her dad to tell that they have arrived safely. Kurt whispered to her "Fiți sora copilul puternic." {Be strong baby sister.} "Bine frate mai mare." {Okay big brother.} "Sorry to interpret sweetie and Rachael, but dinner is served." "Thanks for telling us, kitty-cat." Kitty looks at Kurt with a confused look. "She gives nicknames to those she is family with Kätzchen." {Kitten} "I wonder what nickname she'll give Anna." Kitty said "Who knows Kätzchen." {Kitten} Who knows what the years will hold.

 ** _THE END_**

A/N look out for part two **7 years later**


End file.
